Based on the observation that maximum life span is species specific, it has been postulated that a gene network exists to determine the life span of a species. Very few people live to be older than one hundred and ten years old. Incredibly, many of these “supercentenarians” do virtually nothing to stay healthy or fit, leading scientists to speculate that certain genes are responsible. But recent analysis of the human genome suggests this is an oversimplification.
The genetic underpinnings of aging are far more complex. The action of a single gene can have huge effects on how long a creature lives. Even with many things determining life span, including a host of lifestyle factors and a long list of diseases, remarkable effects on life span are seen when particular genes are deleted from an animal's genetic sequence.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a better understanding of anti-aging genes and their use in treating the effects of aging. The present invention satisfies this unmet need.